The Christmas Surprise
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: A little oneshot about Sheldon and Amy celebrating Christmas Eve together :)


**A little surprise before I continue with The Soft Kitty treatment. Happy first Advent to all of you :3**

* * *

Neurobiologist Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler was slightly nervous when she turned the oven off and drained the water from the tons of spagettis she had made.

It was Christmas Eve and this year everyone had decided to spend it with their family. Raj hadn't been too overjoyed about this at first cause his family was in India but when Bernadette and Howard had invited him to come dine with him at Mrs. Wolowitzes house, he had lightened up.

Penny celebrated with Leonard because her parents had gone to the Bahamas and Leonard's mother didn't „believe in any magic that came from a made up birth of some blessed baby".

And Amy… well, Amy herself was blessed with a boyfriend who wasn't as religiously fanatic as his mother and, her own mother, well, they hardly had any contact besides twice a year – once for the „Happy birthday" and second for the short but friendly „Merry Christmas". And this task had already been done today.

Amy took the hotdogs she had cooked and sliced them into little pieces, before she placed them on the spagettis. It was her pleasure to cook Sheldon's favourite meal for Christmas dinner… and it was something she couldn't do wrong. Whenever there were spagettis with little hotdogs Sheldon was happy – no matter what.

Amy lit some candles on both, the dining table and the couch table, and wandered back to her kitchen counter.

6pm. He should be here soon. Time to get dressed.

* * *

Sheldon checked his clock. 57. 58. 59. 6pm.

He rang the doorbell and straightened out his jacket. Even if he would have never admited it, he was happy to be here. Of course it were great times when he had spent the evening playing new videogames with the guys. But having a few nice hours with Amy ahead of him sounded plain awesome. Most of all because Sheldon actually had started liking Christmas since his mother couldn't ruin it anymore by reading almost the whole Bible to him and his siblings.

He took a last glance down on himself. The black suit looked nice. He had Amy's present. He had called his parents, his siblings and he had sent Will Wheaton, Stephen Hawking and Professor Proton an e-mail to wish them a Merry Christmas. He was set.

The door opened and Sheldon forgot to take a step forward for a second. What was that? Or more like… _who_ was that?

Amy's hair was curled, she wore make-up but still looked very natural with it but most of all it was the dress that confused him for a proper minute. It was red and reached till a tad bit under Amy's knees. But the confusing thing was – there was no cardigan or anything else over it. Nothing. He could even tell Amy's silhouette beyond that red piece of cloth.

„Hello Sheldon" She smiled at him and it wasn't hard to see she was unsure about her outfit herself.

„Hello Amy" Sheldon smiled back. „Nice body"

He stepped inside the apartment without any further notice that the color of Amy's cheek matched her dress.

The physicist sniffled into the air and then turned around smiling to his girlfriend. „Oh, is that…?"

„Yes. Sit down!" Amy pointed to the dining table and went back to the kitchen. She grabbed her oven mittens and carried the huge pot with Sheldon's favourite dish over to the table.

„May I help you, Miss?" Sheldon asked and smiled as Amy looked up surprised.

She smiled back. „No, thank you. Just relax. And enjoy your dinner!"

She went back to the kitchen and balanced two wine glasses back to the table just a few seconds later. Then she sat down.

„Amy, I don't drink…"

„It's grape juice"

„Oh! Very well." Sheldon happily dumped a full load of hotdog spagettis on his plate before he did the same on Amy's.

Then he raised his glass and smiled at her. „To a wonderful Christmas Eve!"

„Cheers!"

The glasses clinked together and they both took a sip of the juice.

„So… how was your day so far?" Amy asked before she started eating.

Sheldon sighed. „I called my family and then sent Christmas e-mails to a few friends. Oh, and I went to the Comic Book Store and the Train Store. Leonard bought me a lot of stuff there."

He smiled so happily that he reminded Amy of a kid for a moment.

„I called my mother, too. Of course, first of all she asked me if I'm still in a relationship with you. No ‚Hey, how are you, Amy?' or ‚Nice to hear from you, Amy'… she apparently just cares that I don't die unmarried."

„Oh well, mothers", was Sheldon's dry comment on that, before he proceeded eating like he hadn't gotten anything in three days.

Amy wasn't sure what to feel about his seeming disinterest. But on the other hand it was calming. It gave her the feeling that what her mother did wasn't as bad as she always thought. Maybe her mother just didn't want Amy to be alone. And that was actually a very nice thing.

„Mhhhh, this is great, Amy" Sheldon mumbled while pointing at the plate with his fork.

„Thank you" She smiled and took another bite herself. „So, did Rajesh really go to Mrs. Wolowitzes house with Howard and Bernadette?"

„Yes. And as far as I heard they invited Stuart, too."

„Oh, that's good for him. It's good to be around some of his friends. Most of all since all that with Lucy happened…"

Sheldon looked up from his plate and then thought for a moment. „Yes, it must be hard being left by someone you're so in love with."

„I guess"

„I'd be devastated, too, if you left me"

Amy chocked on her spagettis, coughed and took a sip from her juice weakly.

Then she looked over to Sheldon.

„I wouldn't leave you", she mumbled.

„Well, I should hope so!" Sheldon put the last few hotdog pieces in his mouth and leaned back while patting his tummy.

Something that was very untypical for him. He usually was never comfortable enough to do that anywhere. It generally was nothing Amy had ever witnessed in his behaviour before. But maybe he was already so comfortable with her, that…

„Oh, Professor Proton e-mailed back" Sheldon suddenly chanted, typing hectically on his phone.

„Is he doing okay?" Amy asked while finishing the last few bites of her own dinner.

„Apparently. And he asked me how Penny is…" Sheldon pulled his eyebrows down all confused. „Why would he ask that?"

„Because I think he likes Penny" Amy hinted while getting up and taking both plates before carrying them to the kitchen.

„It looks more like he's interested in coitus with her"

Amy shrugged and put the plates in the sink.

„And as we know Penny he might even have a shot"

„Sheldon!"

The lanky physicist let the phone slide back into his pocket and got up from his chair before he went over to the sofa and sat down. The presents were placed on the couch table.

Amy came back from the kitchen, too, and took a seat. Then she smiled at Sheldon. „You start!"

„Oh goody" Sheldon grabbed the long thin wrapped item and unwrapped it as quickly as he could. „A poster?"

„Yes, unfold it" Amy smiled when Sheldon's eyes widened.

„A Star Wars poster. With all the autographs. Amy!" He looked at her with his big blue eyes.

„And along with that I bought the Star Wars movies so we can watch them tonight."

„All of them?"

„Yes"

„Amy, you're great"

Before she even knew what was happening she had been pulled into a hug and released again.

„Now you!"

Amy took the nicely wrapped present. The wrapping paper had little reindeers and santa hats on it and she loved it. Carefully she unwrapped it, put the paper aside and looked at the book that had been inside the wrapping. _101 songs to play on the harp_.

„Sheldon!" She looked up to him and smiled. „That's so thoughtful. Thank you!"

„There are also Christmas songs in it" He took the book from her and started looking through it.

Amy eyed him from aside. He was amazing. No matter how many quirks he had, he simply was an amazing boyfriend. The best she could have ever imagined for herself.

„There. Would you mind trying to play it?" Sheldon handed the book back to her.

„Not at all" She took it, got up and sat down behind her harp, before the soft tunes of the instrument filled the air.

She looked so angelic with her curled hair and her red dress, sitting behind the harp. Sheldon had always known that his Amy was a beautiful woman but right in this moment he felt the need to capture this situation with all his senses.

When Amy was done playing the song, it remained silent in the apartment. Even when she got up and walked back over to Sheldon.

„That was amazing" He whispered after another minute of absolute silence.

„Thank you" She softly smiled. „How about some Star Wars now?"

„Yes!"

* * *

After hours and hours of watching the – how Amy thought – same kind of plotline and story, they finally turned the TV off and Sheldon needed a few seconds to come back to reality before he babbled to Amy about how great this franchise was.

She just smiled and nodded. She had gotten deadly tired and all she wanted was her bed.

„Well, I think it's time to go" Sheldon got up and went over to the door, before he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

Amy went over to him and tried to hide her yawning behind her hand. Then she smiled apologizingly towards Sheldon.

„I really appreciate that you watched all the movies with me" He said with a quick nod towards her.

So he _had_ realized that she had only done it for him. Amy couldn't deny that she was proud of him for that.

„I better get going, I have to catch the last bus"

„Come on, Sheldon, I'll drive you"

Before he could even protest, Amy had already grabbed her coat and put it on. She pushed him out of her apartment and they both went downstairs.

* * *

Amy parked directly in front of the house entrance to Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment. All her tiredness had vanished when Sheldon had started playing the periodic table game with her and they had had great fun.

„Thank you Amy, that was a great Christmas Eve!" Sheldon smiled at her and Amy saw something like his Koala face just… different. Whatever it was though, he seemed truly happy.

„I enjoyed it a lot as well, Sheldon"

They sat there in silence for a few awkward seconds, then Sheldon lowered his eyes on the poster, looked up again, quickly bent over to Amy and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed and blurted a surprised but laughing „Sheldon".

Her reaction somehow caused him to not move back as quickly as he had actually planned. He froze in his position and stared into her eyes. He had never realized her eyes were _that_ green. The little shy smile that formed on her lips caused him to stare down.

He bit his own lips. His thoughts were rotating but he couldn't seem to be able to listen to even just one of them clearly. He had to do something.

With the look still down on her lips Sheldon got closer. Till his view was blurry. Then he closed his eyes. Their lips collided. And Amy was sure that this was the very best Christmas present she had ever gotten in her entire life.


End file.
